


The Cure for the Common Heartache

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manabu’s heart is broken, and Kazuki just wants to make the hurt go away any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for the Common Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of an informal challenge I proposed on my LJ: Take one entry from the [Bad Sex in Fiction](http://www.theguardian.com/books/poll/2014/nov/12/literary-review-bad-sex-award-shortlist-2014) finalist list and try to spin it into an actual hot, consensual fic. For those unfamiliar with it, the Bad Sex in Fiction award covers cringeworthy sex scenes in works of literary fiction, the kind that normally win international writing prizes. I’m basing this on entry #9.

Almost as soon as Kazuki began to push in, Manabu said, “It hurts.”

It wasn’t exactly what Kazuki had planned to hear. Manabu had fallen into his arms eagerly after rehearsal tonight, wanting to be held, touched, caressed. He was the one that had initiated the first kiss the moment Kazuki’s apartment door was closed behind them, he was the one who had pushed down Kazuki’s zipper and shoved his pants to his ankles. He’d even fallen to his knees, licking up and down the older man’s erection with a fervor one wouldn’t expect in someone who normally seemed so innocent.

They’d stumbled the few steps down the hall to the bedroom, leaving clothes scattered all over the floor as they went, and before they knew it, Manabu was flat on his back on the bed, legs up and spread as Kazuki’s fingers pushed up and up into his trembling body.

But then came the moment of actual cock-in-ass penetration – and that unexpected cry.

The first thing Kazuki did, of course, was stop. The second thing he did was ease out, slowly. “Are you all right?”

Manabu squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to hold back a floodgate of emotions. “It’s been awhile,” he said. “You know . . . with another man.”

Kazuki knew. He knew very well. It was the reason they were in this bed in the first place.

* * *

She’d looked like a fairy tale princess, that girl Manabu had met a year and a half ago. She was a cashier in a conbini, working her way through college. He kept finding excuses to buy onigiri and bags of chips in order to see her.

When he finally asked her out – and for a super-shy guy like him, that was a very big deal – he became every inch the man in love, buying her gifts all the time, sending her cute text messages during every break in rehearsal. The others teased him mercilessly – especially Kazuki.

“Didn’t you just text her five minutes ago?” Kazuki said.

“Maybe?” Manabu blushed, trying to hide the phone behind his back.

“Lucky girl,” Kazuki said. “We know she’s getting some!”

“Kazuki!” Manabu said, turning bright red.

“No shame in it,” Kazuki said. “She’s adorable. So are you. Must look really hot when you two are . . .”

“Kazuki!”

“Taking purikura. What did you think I was going to say?”

Unfortunately, trouble in paradise had started to set in a few months ago. She graduated from college, got a job in the real world, and the time they got to spend together got smaller, and smaller, and smaller still. He still fervently sent the texts – but they were getting returned less frequently. She was in a meeting here, she had to work late there . . .

And then, finally, she tearfully broke it off. She told him she was sorry, she would always care for him, but she couldn’t live on a visual kei musician’s schedule anymore.

He’d tried to be stoic, tried to go back to normal life, tried acting like it didn’t matter. But Kazuki could see the look in his bandmate’s eyes. He was a hurting soul who needed comfort.

So when Manabu suddenly made a move on him, he wasn’t exactly going to turn him away. He’d gladly give him his body if it took away the heartache.

* * *

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Kazuki said, pulling Manabu into his arms, running his fingers gently over the side of his face. He felt the wetness of tears. He imagined at this point, with his heart still raw from the breakup, the younger man was covered everywhere with tears, inside and out, body and soul.

“No . . . I still want to.” Manabu grasped one of Kazuki’s hands, pushing it downward. “I need it. I want you to hold me . . . just hold me . . .”

“Not if it’s going to cause you pain,” Kazuki said. “You’ve had enough of that. There’s other things we can do.” He leaned over, kissing the other guitarist’s lips tenderly, letting his tongue slip inside cautiously, waiting to see if Manabu would respond to him.

Manabu did, wrapping his arms around Kazuki, pushing his tongue against the older man’s. Kazuki found his blood heating up again, the feel of wet on wet going right to his core, making his cock harden again.

Other things they could do . . . yes. Things that were pure pleasure, no risk of pain involved.

He took his lips from Manabu’s, kissing rapidly down his neck, licking it, leaving a wet trail down to a nipple, which he traced with the tip of his tongue, feeling the other man shuddering under him.

Kazuki sucked the little bud, reaching downward, sliding his fingers along his partner’s cock, feeling it hardening under his touch. Oh, Manabu felt good – and those little moans he was making were the sweetest of music, because they were pure pleasure, not pain.

He wanted to make love to the younger guitarist until the ecstasy completely erased the heartache.

Kazuki flipped them both over, so Manabu was on top, encouraging the other man to touch and kiss him. Manabu was eager to do so, leaning his head down, sucking a nipple as Kazuki had done to him, Kazuki arching up under him, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“That’s good,” he murmured. “So good, I want more . . .”

Manabu moved to the other nipple as Kazuki slid his hands down the other man’s back, and yes, the skin was dewy damp now, but it was with sweat, not tears. He moved lower, until his hands were on that hot little ass, which seemed to fit his hands perfectly.

He squeezed it, running his fingers over the firm curves, careful to avoid the cleft, not wanting to bring back memories of the earlier pain, but shamelessly indulging in their sensual texture.

Manabu started to move his hips, pushing himself into Kazuki’s touch, then moving forward, his cock brushing the other man’s . . .

Both men suddenly shuddered in pleasure, as if an electric jolt passed through them. They quickly aligned their hips so their cocks would rub together full-length, hardness caressing hardness.

Their lips came together again, hot and wet, tongues caressing as both started a slow thrust, Kazuki’s hands still squeezing Manabu’s ass, adding an extra layer of pleasure to the feel of sensitive flesh brushing sensitive flesh.

Kauzki found himself leaning back and moaning as he began to thrust upward harder, faster, trying to grind himself against Manabu, feeling the other man respond, picking up the pace, reaching between their bodies with both hands to find Kazuki’s nipples and caress them.

They were both moaning loudly now, their hips churning, both bodies covered with sweat. Kazuki opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man, and he was beautiful, so beautiful – eyes closed, lips parted, whole face bearing an expression of bliss, the tears long banished.

Kazuki’s fingers gripped Manabu’s ass harder, and he thrust faster, not able to get enough, feeling the heat in his belly becoming a burning, but he held on, not wanting to come yet, wanting Manabu to reach ecstasy first, and yes, he was close, the way his movements were getting more erratic, the hitch in his ragged breathing, the trembling of his whole body . . .

And then Manabu tensed, and he let out a loud, harsh cry, his come pouring onto Kazuki, hot and sticky and wonderful. Kazuki suddenly let go a few seconds later, riding the wave of ecstasy that swept through him, burning him from the inside out in the best possible way.

They collapsed in a heap of sweat and come on the pillow, wrapping their arms around each other and kissing. Kazuki felt Manabu bury his face in his shoulder, but he wasn’t crying now – in fact, he was laughing a little.

“I could get used to doing that,” Kazuki said, which made Manabu laugh some more, a delicious sound. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, squeezing him hard, telling him without words that he was so glad to see him reconnecting with the joy in his heart.

“Thank you,” Manabu said. “Thank you so much . . .”

“No thanks needed.” Kauzki stroked the younger man’s hair back from his face. “I’m here for you. Anytime. You just need to say the word.”

“I know.” Manabu’s arms tightened around Kazuki, his face buying in his shoulder again. “Believe me, I know.”

Kazuki stroked his hair. “And there’s more where this came from,” he said. “That is, if you want it.”

Manabu raised his head, and his face was lit up with a huge smile – the most beautiful smile Kazuki ever saw on him. “Um, well . . .” The blush that covered his whole face was adorable.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

Manabu nodded in the affirmative, blushing more.

Kazuki kissed him, then held him close. “We’re going to need a nap first,” he said. “You take a lot out of a guy.”

“Mmm.” It sounded almost like the purr of a contented cat.

Kazuki kissed him again, not wanting to let him go. And within his heart, Kazuki formed words that he dared not say out loud, not now that he finally had the other man smiling again.

They were, “She was an idiot to let you go.”  



End file.
